Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle storage compartment assembly. More specifically, the present invention relates to dashboard mountable storage compartment assembly that is structured to collapse in response to an impact event.
Background Information
A body structure of a modern vehicle includes various impact absorbing features that are designed to intentionally deform in order to absorb a portion of the energy associated with an impact event.